Sabor Inusual
by Sakurei Ume
Summary: [Terminado][One-shot] [Kafe x Vanilla] Un encuentro por casualidad, una conversación entre amigos y una confesión... "Por que no soportaría que alguien más obtuviera tus sonrisas, Vanilla"


**Sabor Inusual**

**Kafe & Vanilla**

— ¿Kafe? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

El pequeño espíritu de los dulces levantó su oscura mirada de las notas que leía para mirar a quien le interrumpía. Volando unos pocos metros por encima de él, Vanilla lo miraba con un rostro lleno de curiosidad y confusión. El chico espíritu sonrió con amabilidad al reconocerla.

—Me aseguraba de que las notas de Satsuki sobre el exterior de la tienda no fueran robadas—comentó Kafe, señalando el dibujo de la apariencia rustica-hogareña que su compañero había dibujado para ayudar a sus amigos. Recordando como en competiciones anteriores con Koshiro-san, la joven millonaria se había hecho con todos los planos del antiguo grupo Ichigo con la única finalidad de ganar, el espíritu había decidido hacer guardia para que no les sorprendieran en aquella ocasión.

Vanilla descendió desde su lugar cerca del techo y se dejo caer, sentada, en la mesa de madera en donde se encontraba su amigo y el dibujo. Lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que con nuestros dulces y la decoración de Hanabusa-kun, conseguiremos ganar a Marron—comentó, con una mirada llena de esperanza.

—Exactamente… ¿Qué fue lo que apostaron Ichigo y Kashino?

—Etto…—la rubia espíritu se rasco la nuca, incomoda—.Koshiro-san apostó con Ichigo que si ganaba la competición de "quien venda más dulces", ella y Johnny los dejarían en paz.

— ¿A Ichigo y a Kashino? —pregunto extrañado el pequeño espíritu—.Eso no es algo común de Ojou-san.

—Ya…—la diminuta rubia suspiró, con pesar—Pero si Koshiro-san ganaba… Kashino tendría que casarse con ella e Ichigo tener una cita con Johnny.

— ¡¿Qué?!

El joven espíritu de los dulces asintió en silencio, haciéndole saber a su compañero que todo cuanto decía era cierto. Aunque ella misma no se lo creía del todo. Porque, al fin de cuentas… ¿quién en su sano juicio aceptaría una apuesta así, sabiendo que puede perder a la persona más importante de su vida? A veces Vanilla, lo único que quería era tirarle una sartén a su humana para que dejara de ser tan inocente e ingenua, y sobre todo, para que dejara de caer en las competiciones de la humana de Marron.

—Yo no podría…

— ¿Hm? —fue todo lo que dijo Vanilla, al escuchar el repentino tono serio de su amigo, que la miraba de forma sería, carente de su habitual elegante alegría y amabilidad.

—He dicho, que yo no podría. —repitió, en un tono más alto el espíritu.

— ¿El qué, Kafe?

—Aceptar una competición que me hiciera alejarme de ti, que me obligara a casarme con alguien a quien no amara o que tu tuvieras que asistir a una cita con alguien que no sea yo sin que me pudiera negar—Kafe suspiró, dulcificando su mirada castaña—.Se me rompe el corazón de tan solo pensar que otro pueda tener tu sonrisa, Vanilla.

Vanilla se sonrojó. Sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rojas como las manzanas maduras, y sus ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa y de la vergüenza, antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, para intentar disimular su sonrojo. Una leve risa por parte de Kafe la hizo volver a mirarlo.

—Kafe…yo…

—No te he dicho esto para que me contestes a mi confesión, Vanilla—el espíritu se acerco volando hasta su compañera y, tendiéndole una de sus manos, la ayudo a ponerse en píe—.Solo sentí la necesidad de sincerarme, nada más.

—Kafe…—la rubia hada sonrió, mientras tomaba más fuerte la mano de su compañero y le daba un beso en la mejilla— ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco soportaría que otra pueda tener tu cariño, Kafe.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente. Asintió con entusiasmo a las palabras de su compañera y le tendió su dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

— ¿Prometido?

Vanilla enlazó su propio meñique con el de Kafe, mientras sonreía más ampliamente.

—Prometido.

* * *

**Vale, admito que estos dos nunca han dado muestras de cariño "romantico" en el anime pero... quería que mi querido Kafe-kun tuviera a alguien a quien amar, y siendo sincera, a la única con quien le veía era Vanilla -ya que Caramel es demasiado mayor y Chocolat esta loca por Kasshy-por lo que decidí darles una pequeña escena. **

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
